Bakugan: Battle Brawlers Ray's Story
by Captian of Bakugan Multiverse
Summary: When Bakugan was becoming new on Earth: in the doom dimension, Naga and Hal-G are plotting to control all Bakugan. In order to do that, they had to create the Silent Orb from the power of the Silent Core and the Doom Dimension. Later in the Doom Dimension, a dragon-like Bakguan flew out of the Doom Dimension. On Earth, a boy named Ray, meats this Bakugan. They become partner after.
1. Chapter 1: Ray's Beginning

**Cue Bakugan theme song**

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers in Ray's Beginning**

"In Unknown Hyperspace… Naga, trapped in the silent core, gives some of his power to Hal-G to create an orb of some kind.

"'Finally,' Hal-G says in joy. 'The Silent Orb is complete! Now, all Bakugan will bow to me!'

"While he was doing so, a portal was giving some of its power to it.

"And that portal led to the Doom Dimension. But moments later in that place… the Bakugan trapped in the stone shells react to the Silent Orb by giving off an energy ball. And one by one they all led to a single point to creating a dragon-like creature. That same dragon-like creature goes into that same portal that caused the chain-reaction, thinking it will lead to Vestroia, the home world of all Bakugan. (I learn all this after the B.B.T.)"

"Meanwhile, on Earth…"

* * *

One day when I (light skin, untidy brown hair, small green eyes, small nose, thin mouth, black stylish shirt, blue chaps pants and blue hiking shoes) was walking in the park with my Haos Saurus, Haos Juggernoid and Haos Serpenoid, my first Bakugan. Then, I confronted the Bakugan Brawlers, who I heard were rivals of Dan Kuso of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Shuji and Akira. I over hear their conversation:

"You fool, next time I will destroy that Dan Kuso, who you couldn't, Shuji", Akira yells at Shuji when Dan left. "I will beat Dan so good that he will never want to brawl ever again."

"Heh," Shuji mocks to Akira. "You lost to Dan so many times, that you needed my Subterra help to whip his butt."

"How can you ever win to Dan," I say to Shuji and Akira. "Dan and the Battle Brawlers are the greatest Bakugan Brawlers; you have to work harder to try to beat them."

"What did you say!", both Shuji and Akira yell. "Are you making fun of us?"

* * *

"'No way,' I say to Shuji and Akira. 'I wasn't making fun of you guys.'

"'Admit it punk,' Shuji back talks. 'You were making fun of the way I battle. Right Akira?,' he asks Akira.

"'That's what I heard,' Akira answers back. 'What's your problem kid?', he asks me.

"'Nothing,' I answer back. 'I just like Bakugan…'

"'Well, so do I,' Shuji smacks at me. 'And now, I'm going to show you how it's played!'

"'But, I'm new at Bakugan,' I admit. 'I don't even know all of the rules yet…'

"'Well, you're about to learn,' Shuji trashes me. 'The hard way.'

"'Teach him a lesson Shuji,' Akira encourages.

"'Back off, Shuji!'

"To all of our surprise, the one who said that was Dan of the Battle Brawlers.

"'Huh,' Shuji says in shock. 'Dan? This is none of your business! Get lost.'

"Dan ignores Shuji and asks me, 'Hey kid, what's going on?'

"'Whoa,' I say. 'Dan from the "Battle" Brawlers, your all over the net!'

"'So,' he asks me. 'Need any help?'

"'Are you serious,' I ask rhetorically. 'That would be awesome!'

"'No problem,' Dan says. 'I'll show you some of my old tricks. And if you're lucky: I won't even charge ya, aheh.'"

"'Bakugan Field Open!' me and Shuji cry while Dan holds my shoulder to teach me to play Bakugan in this battle. While the field opens, you stand on the magical hexagonal circle of Vestroia while time pauses. After that, you enter a white plain with 6 swirling circles surrounding it."

* * *

"The game of Bakugan works like this," Dan explains. "You can only use 3 Gate cards. You can only use 3 Ability Cards, that includes Special, Standard and Fusion Ability Cards; other types of Ability Cards though, can be used without being considered an ability card. Your Goal is to defeat all three of your opponent's Bakugan. First, each Brawler sets a card on the field."

"Got it.", I say to Dan. "Gate Card: set." me and Shuji say. Shuji tosses his Gate Cards by jumping in the air and tossing the card with a right hook. While I toss my Gate Cards normally, except for the fact that I lean back; then after the toss, my left legs kicks up. The Gate Card that I set, though, was a character card, but Dan and Shuji don't know that.

"Let's try throwing a Bakugan and landing it on a Gate Card." Dan says. "Always try to land a Bakugan on your Gate Card."

"Got it. It's time to Brawl!" I cry out to Shuji.

"Bakugan Brawl!", I cry out as I toss a Gold and White Bakugan on the card I set; the toss is similar to Dan's throw, but I bend to my left after throwing. "Bakugan Stand!", I command my Bakugan to do. In the northern hemisphere: the Bakugan open's with a shell flipping to the back to reveal a turtle head popping forward. In the southern hemisphere: two pieces like feat pop down while in the back something like a tail was popping down.

"Rise, Haos Juggernoid!", I cry out to the Bakugan that landed on the card. A Gold and White shell popped out of the ground while spinning around. The head whole facing me popped out its head, four legs and tail and turned to Shuji.

"Welcome Ray." My Bakupod says. "Bakugan recognized: Haos Juggernoid at 290 Gs; no other data available."

"A turtle, really? Let me take out that stupid turtle! Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji yells while tossing an orange and Brown Bakugan to Juggernoid's card; Shuji's toss is like throwing a baseball, except for the fact of leaning forward to toss a Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand!" Shuji yells at the tossed Bakugan."Bakugan Stand!" Shuji commands his Bakugan. In the Eastern and Western hemispheres: Two circles pop upwards, and two arms come following. In the southern hemisphere: the front pops down a dinosaur head and in the back pops down a dinosaur tail.

"Subterra Saurus Stand!" Shuji yells. A brown and orange humanoid triceratops rises from the Gate Card with a mean looking face.

"Bakugan recognized:" My Bakupod says. "Subterra Saurus at 320 Gs. No other data available."

"Ability Card activate:" Shuji yells. "Saurus Glow!"

"Subterra Saurus Power Level increased to 370 Gs," My Bakupod says. "No other data available."

"I'm up against the ropes!" I say. "Gate Card open! Character Card Activate!"

"How did you know how to use a Character Card?" Dan and Shuji ask at the same time.

"I have heard about them on the Bakugan website." I said to both of them.

"Haos Juggernoid's Power Level Doubled to 580 Gs." My Bakupod says. "No other data available."

"Juggernoid, attack!" I command Juggernoid. Juggernoid charged at Saurus and butted his head against Saurus' leg and tripped Saurus while he was starting to fall backwards. Turning Saurus into an orange glowing ball confirming that Shuji lost that battle.

"Ha-ha, what a joke!" Shuji laughs as Subterra Saurus can't be used again while bending down.

"Yes, I won!" I say as I catch my Bakugan and raising it in the air.

"You gain 520 H.S.P. (Halo Sector Points) as a result of Haos Juggernoid winning against Subterra Saurus," My Bakupod says.

"I can't believe you pulled a Character Card on Shuji." Dan says to me.

"I know," I say to Dan. "Let's try Serpenoid next," I say as I held Haos Serpenoid.

"Bakugan Brawl!", I cry out as I toss a Gold and White Bakugan on the card Shuji set. "Bakugan Stand!", I command my Bakugan to do. In the northern hemisphere: the Bakugan opens in the back as a tail with green hexagons connected by the corners. In the equator: a serpent-like head opens upward.

"Rise, Haos Serpenoid!", I cry out to the Bakugan that landed on the card. A Gold and White serpent rises from the Gate Card and cries out to Shuji.

"Bakugan recognized:" My Bakupod says. "Haos Serpenoid at 290 Gs; no other data available."

"Serpenoid?!" Shuji questions in shock.

"Ready or not, here I come! Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji yells while tossing an orange and Brown Bakugan to Serpenoid's card. "Bakugan Stand!" Shuji yells at the tossed Bakugan. In the northern hemisphere: the Bakugan opens in the back as a tail with green hexagons connected by the corners. In the equator: a serpent-like head opens upward.

"Subterra Serpenoid Stand!", I cry out to the Bakugan that landed on the card. A Brown and Orange serpent rises from the Gate Card and cries out to Shuji.

"Bakugan recognized," My Bakupod says. "Subterra Serpenoid at 320 Gs."

"I'm up against the ropes!" I say. "Ability Card Activate! A Hand Up!"

"Haos Serpenoid's Power Level increased to 340 Gs." My Bakupod says. "Waiting for opponent's next move."

"That's all you got?" Shuji asks sarcastically. "Gate Card open! Character Card, Activate!"

"He has his own Character Card?" I ask Dan.

"Everyone can only use one Character Card per game," Dan answers.

"G-Power Doubled for each team," My Bakupod says. "Opposing Subterra Serpenoid doubled to 640 Gs. Your Haos Serpenoid doubled to 680 Gs. waiting for opponent's next move."

"Time to play my Ability Card," Shuji says in a mocking tone. "Ability Card Activate! Stuck!"

"Opposing Subterra Serpenoid's G-Power increased by 50 G-Power times 2," My Bakupod says. "Opposing Subterra Serpenoid's total G-Power at 740 Gs. No other data available."

"Oh no!," I cry. "I'm busted!"

My Haos Serpenoid got trapped in Shuji's Serpenoid Character Card deeper than a normal Stuck Ability Card and the A Hand Up Ability Card was overpowered by the Stuck Ability Card. Shuji's Subterra Serpenoid started to wrap around my Haos Serpenoid. Haos Serpenoid cried in pain and turn into gold glowing ball confirming that I lost the battle.

"I'll try harder next time," I say in defeat while bending down.

"I'm definitely going to win!," Shuji says as he grabs his Bakugan while flexing.

"Shuji gains 490 H.S.P. as a result of Subterra Serpenoid winning against Haos Serpenoid," My Bakupod says.

"He pulled a Character Card on me too!," I say to Dan.

"That actually surprised me there," Dan admits.

"Gate Card Set," both me and Shuji say as we set new Gate Cards.

"My turn to Brawl," I say to Shuji as I grab Haos Saurus. "Bakugan Brawl!" I yell while tossing a different white and gold ball to my own Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand!" I command Saurus. In the Eastern and Western hemispheres: Two circles pop upwards, and two arms come following. In the southern hemisphere: the front pops down a dinosaur head and in the back pops down a dinosaur tail.

"Rise Haos Saurus!" I yells. A White and Gold humanoid triceratops rises from the Gate Card with a mean looking face.

"Bakugan recognized," My Bakupod says. "Haos Saurus at 290 Gs. No other data available."

"That does it, I'll take out your Saurus like you took out mine," Shuji complains. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji yells as he tosses out another brown and orange Bakugan on the card Saurus was on. "Bakugan Stand!" Shuji yell at the tossed Bakugan. In the northern hemisphere: the Bakugan open's with a shell flipping to the back to reveal a turtle head popping forward. In the southern hemisphere: two pieces like feat pop down while in the back something like a tail was popping down.

"Subterra Juggernoid Stand!" he commands his Subterra Juggernoid. A Brown Turtle Shell pops from the ground and a head, four legs and a tail come out of the holes of the shell.

"Opposing Bakugan recognized," My Bakupod says. "Subterra Juggernoid Power Level at 320 Gs, no other data available."

"Juggernoid Attack!" Shuji commands Juggernoid. Juggernoid starts to charge at my Haos Saurus.

"I'm in trouble!" I say in fear; and in reaction I say, "Gate Card Open! Triple Battle! Activate!"

"Triple Battle?!"Shuji asks in shock.

A magic barrier comes between Subterra Juggernoid and Haos Saurus. Subterra Juggernoid tries to ram the barrier as Shuji gets angry and says: "What are you doing? Why aren't you battling?"

"Since your Power Level is greater than mine, I have to add a new Bakugan to the battle, and all I have left is Haos Juggernoid, so I will use him. Bakugan Brawl!" I say as I toss the Haos Juggernoid Bakugan ball to the Triple Battle Card.

"Bakugan Stand!" I command Juggernoid ball. In the northern hemisphere: the Bakugan open's with a shell flipping to the back to reveal a turtle head popping forward. In the southern hemisphere: two pieces like feat pop down while in the back something like a tail was popping down.

"Rise, Haos Juggernoid, help Haos Saurus win this battle!" I tell him as he rises. A Gold and White shell popped out of the ground while spinning around. The head whole facing me popped out its head, four legs and tail and turned to Shuji

"Triple Battle Card used," My Bakupod says. "The total Power level of Haos Juggernoid and Haos Saurus at 580 Gs, no other data available."

The two Juggernoids battle it out. Then when both Juggernoids were tired, Haos Saurus gets in, picks up Subterra Juggernoid and tosses him out of the battle. Just like Subterra Saurus, Subterra Juggernoid turns into a ball indicating that it lost

"Ha-ha, what a joke!" Shuji laughs as Subterra Juggernoid can't be used again while bending down.

"You won't beat me!" I say as I grab both Haos Juggernoid and Saurus with a swinging right arm forward, pulling it back and thrusting my left arm up and back down with the four-arm facing Shuji.

"Ray gains 520 H.S.P. as a result of Haos Juggernoid and Saurus winning against Subterra Juggernoid," Ray's Bakupod says. "Total Power Level is 1040 H.S.P."

"Oh yah," Shuji says. "We'll see about that. Bakugan Brawl!" He yells as he tosses his last Bakugan, Subterra Serpenoid, to his Gate Card. "Bakugan Stand!" Shuji commands his Subterra Serpenoid. In the northern hemisphere: the Bakugan opens in the back as a tail with green hexagons connected by the corners. In the equator: a serpent-like head opens upward.

"Subterra Serpenoid Stand!" He commands the Serpenoid as it coils upward and hisses at me.

"It's time for your counter-move Ray," Dan instructs me. "Take out Serpenoid!"

"My move, Bakugan Brawl!" I yell as I toss Haos Saurus really hard.

"He's trying a power shot?" Both Dan and Shuji ask.

Haos Saurus hits Subterra Serpenoid in the stomach, which caused Serpenoid to crash to the ground. "Subterra Serpenoid Power Level Decrease to 220 Gs due to Haos Saurus Sphere Attack," My Bakupod says. "Waiting for Haos Saurus to Stand."

"Bakugan Stand!" I command Haos Saurus, in the Eastern and Western hemispheres: Two circles pop upwards, and two arms come following. In the southern hemisphere: the front pops down a dinosaur head and in the back pops down a dinosaur tail, after the sphere attack was complete.

"Rise, Haos Saurus!" I command Haos Saurus; A white and gold humanoid triceratops rises from the Gate Card with a mean looking face.

"Haos Saurus recognized," My Bakupod says. "Power level at 290 Gs, 70 Gs higher than Subterra Serpenoid. Waiting for opponent's next move."

"Gate Card Open!" Shuji says.

A sandy plain with pyramids behind both of us appear, this is the typical Subterra Gate Card.

"Subterra Serpenoid Power level Increased by 100 Gs," My Bakupod says. "Total Power Level is 320 Gs, waiting for either player's moves."

"Time to play _my_ Ability Card! Lightning Tornado!" I say as I toss a generic Haos Ability Card to Saurus. "100 Gs transferred from Subterra Serpenoid to Haos Saurus," My Bakupod says. "Saurus winning by 170 Gs, waiting for opponent's next move."

"What am I waiting for?" Shuji asks rhetorically. "Ability Card, activate! Green attack!"

"Green attack increases Power Level by 100 Gs," My Bakupod says. "Haos Saurus _still_ winning by 70 Gs."

"Serpenoid, No!" Shuji yells as Haos Saurus grabs Serpenoid with the Lighting Tornado and shoots him out of battle: turning Serpenoid into an orange ball.

"Hehe, What a joke!" Shuji says in loss.

"Yes, I won!" I say in victory as I catch Haos Saurus.

"Game set," my Bakupod says. "Winner Ray gains 520 H.S.P. as a result of the battle. Total Power Level is 1560 H.S.P. Total of 1560 T.R.P. (Temporary Ranking Points) for not being in the Bakugan Ranking."

"That's my skills talking!" I say in victory of the whole game.

"Nice job Ray," Dan congratulates me.

* * *

"'How…' Akira says puzzled. 'How did you beat my brother?'

"'This isn't finished kid,' Shuji smacks at me while pointing his finger at me. 'Just wait until the tournament, hahaha,' Shuji laughs while holding his fist up. 'You'll be sorry.'

"'And he didn't beat me Akira,' Shuji tries to explain to Akira. 'I… I let him win.'

"'Nice job, you rocked' Dan says while tapping my shoulder. 'A little more practice and who knows? We could be partners in the tournament Shuji was talking about.'

"'That would be awesome. But, I'm just a beginner', I try to explain. 'To enter a tournament, I need a wicked Bakugan: Something like Drago!'

"'Hm, I see what you mean,' Dan admits. 'It's really important to have a tight relationship with your Bakugan.'

"'Anyway, thanks Dan,' I say.

"'Gotta role, catch ya later buddy. And good luck!,' Dan wishes me while patting me on the cheek.

"I look at my Bakugan card and my Haos Saurus, feeling proud and walk out of the park.

"I go to the Bakugan Store to look at the different Bakugan sealed in cards and say, 'This Bakugan is so cool! I want one just like this…'

"Then Alice of the Battle Brawlers shows up and asks, 'Hi, can I help you?'

"I was surprised to see her and say, 'Wow! Alice!'

"Being puzzled, she asks, 'Do you know me?'

"Embarrassed, I try to explain, '… well, not really, but I've seen you online with the other Battle Brawlers.'

"Alice notices me and says, 'You really love Bakugan, don't you? I see you looking almost every day.'

"I then notice that she works hear and ask just in case, 'You work here, right? How can I buy Bakugan here?'

"She then explains, 'Well, you can battle and earn Bakugan Points. Then you can exchange them for Bakugan and Cards at this store.'

"'Got it,' I say in relief that she works here. "So I'll go find someone in the park and battle them!'

"'Good luck!,' she wishes me. 'I'll be waiting.'

"After leaving the store, I go to the park to try to battle someone. I walk down the steps to the fountain where I met Dan, Shuji and Akira and sigh, 'I'll be a Battle Brawler, someday.'

"Then, out of nowhere, a bright glow like a portal appears over the fountain as I say 'Huh?'

"'What's going on?', I continue. 'Whoa!'

"Everything goes blank to me, except a sound of something bouncing on the ground.

"'What?' I say as the thing hits my foot. 'A…a Bakugan?' I ask myself as I pick it up.

"'Wow,' I exclaim. 'I never have seen one like this before.'

"Then it opens up: Southern hemisphere has two feat popping out from right and left and a tail in the back; Northern hemisphere has two arms popping out side to side with wing connected to them popping upward and a dragon head popping out in and to the front and up with a horn swinging upward.

"'Where am I?' he asks with a rugged voice as he moves his head upward towards me.

"'Uh,' I say puzzled. 'Planet Earth.'

"'Not in Vestroia, then,' he says in disappointment while moving his head more downward.

"'Who,' I ask. 'Who are you?'

"'My name,' he announces. 'Is Leonidas!'

"'Huh,' I say in surprise. 'Hey, do you want to partner with me, I bet we can beat anyone,' I say in confidence that we can be the ultimate team.

"'If I battle with you,' Leonidas asks. 'I'll have the chance to defeat other Bakugan?'

"'Yah,' I answer. 'We'll beat them all!'

"'Hm,' Leonidas thinks. 'I sense that in this world I will only release my true power in these Bakugan Battles!'

"'Was that a yes?' I ask. 'Awesome! Great to meet you, partner.'"

* * *

When we get home, I explain to Leonidas what I do in my room: "I can edit my deck and switch out Saurus and Juggernoid with Serpenoid here. I can also view my stats and use the computer to chat online with friends. You can look around while the both of us relax!"

* * *

 **Each time there is a horizontal line between conversations or scene changes, they mean that they are transferring from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game to my own fan made story, so please bare with me with this doing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Akira's Revenge

**Cue Bakugan Theme Song**

 **Bakugan Battle Brawlers in Akira's Revenge**

"What are these Cards?" Leonidas asks as he waves towards the Haos Juggernoid, Saurus and Serpenoid opened circle hole cards.

"Oh, those cards," I answer to Leonidas. "Those are the cards that rained down along with the other Ability and Gate Cards. They're called Bakugan Cards," I explain to Leonidas. "Dan and Shun found out, in a test game, that those cards have an amazing power. For example Dan's Pyrus Serpenoid Bakugan Card made Serpenoid, during a battle, gain 200 G-Power and made it so that the opposing Gate Card bonus goes to Pyrus Serpenoid instead of the Ventus Falconeer, who Pyrus Serpenoid was battling. On the downside, the Pyrus Serpenoid and Ventus Falconeer were sealed in the Pyrus Serpenoid Bakugan Card after the battle and the game ended. He never used the Bakugan Card since. They didn't want to find out what would happen if the Bakugan using the Bakugan Card lost; so they made the Bakugan Card a Forbidden Card in the Bakugan Game."

"Speaking of Bakugan Cards," Ray connects the last conversation to this one. "Where is your Bakugan Card?"

"I…" Leonidas stammers. "I don't have one."

"That's odd." I say.

Ending the conversation, I go on the Bakugan Ranking System to view my ranking and stats: "Of course I am at rank 999, the lowest rank in the ranking system, I am still new to Bakugan," I admit to myself and Leonidas. "Well, it's time to go to the park and find someone to challenge to a battle."

"Finally!" Leonidas screams in excitement. "I get to use my powers to battle other Bakugan!"

"Hold on a minute," I try to explain to Leonidas. "I still need to find out where to go to find where all of the Bakugan Brawlers go to battle."

"Fine," Leonidas calms down in disappointment.

* * *

"We go to the park, as Dan suggests, finding someone to battle. Right there is the boy from the first time we met: Akira.

"He turns around and challenges me by saying: 'I'm going to beat you before Shuji does! Let's battle.'

"I then return the request by saying: 'It would be a good practice, so I might as well take this challenge.'"

* * *

"Bakugan Field Open!" me and Akira cry. While the field opens, you stand on the magical hexagonal circle of Vestroia while time pauses. After that, you enter a white plain with 6 swirling circles surrounding it.

Both I and Akira set one Gate Card each. "Gate Card Set!" both of us says. Akira tosses his Gate Card like a normal Bakugan Brawler.

"Did you grab the Bakugan Cards?" Leonidas asks me.

"Yes," I say.

Then a flashback comes up in my mind:

 _Before me and Leonidas left for the park, Leonidas asks me: "Can we use the Bakugan cards during our first battle in the park?"_

 _"_ _But…" I stutter. "But Dan won't appreciate it."_

 _"_ _Probably" Leonidas admits. "Maybe, just maybe, we can find a way to bring the Bakugan back from the Bakugan Cards."_

 _"_ _You do have a point," I say to Leonidas. "I will only bring the Haos Saurus and Haos Juggernoid Bakugan Cards, since we have an idea of how the Haos Serpenoid Bakugan Card Works." I say as I grab the Haos Juggernoid and Haos Saurus Bakugan Cards._

 _We then walk out from my house._

"Hey are you going to brawl?" Akira asks. This brought me back from my flashback.

"Right," I say to both Akira and Leonidas.

"Gate Card Set!" I say as I set a Gate Card to the right of the first Gate Card I set.

"Bakugan Brawl!", I cry out as I toss a White and Gold Bakugan on the card I just set. "Bakugan Stand!" I command my Bakugan to do. In the northern hemisphere: the Bakugan open's with a shell flipping to the back to reveal a turtle head popping forward. In the southern hemisphere: two pieces like feat pop down while in the back something like a tail was popping down.

"Rise, Haos Juggernoid!", I cry out to the turtle toy that popped from the toy ball. A Gold and White shell popped out of the ground while spinning around. The head whole facing me popped out its head, four legs and tail and turned to Shuji.

"Welcome back, Ray." My Bakupod says. "Bakugan recognized: Haos Juggernoid at 290 Gs; no other data available."

"So that's the Bakugan I heard from Shuji that beat his Saurus," Akira responds to my Haos Juggernoid.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Akira cries out as he tosses a brown and orange Bakugan Ball underhanded while jumping a little bit in the air, to the Gate Card he set first. "Bakugan Stand", Akira commands his Bakugan. The northern hemisphere opens up upward and it's east and west quarter spheres pop outward with arms popping from the top of them swinging upward at the same time.

"Battle, Subterra Robotallion!" Akira says as his Subterra Robotallion rises.

"Opposing Bakugan recognized," My Bakupod says. "Subterra Robotallion Power Level at 320 Gs. No other data available."

"Ability Card Activate!" Akira cries out as he holds an ability card. "Robotallion Enforcement!"

"Subterra Robotallion Power Level increased to 370 Gs due to Robotallion Enforcement," my Bakupod says. "Waiting for Ray's next move."

"It's time to play, Bakugan Brawl!" I cry as I toss another Gold and White Bakugan Ball to the Gate Card I set originally.

"What are you doing?" Akira asks.

"You'll see." I answered Akira. "Bakugan Stand!" I command the Bakugan I just tossed. In the Eastern and Western hemispheres: Two circles pop upwards, and two arms come following. In the southern hemisphere: the front pops down a dinosaur head and in the back pops down a dinosaur tail.

"Rise, Haos Saurus!" I cry out as a white and gold humanoid triceratops rises from the Gate Card. "Bakugan recognized:" My Bakupod says. "Haos Saurus at 290 Gs. No other data available."

"Before Akira can toss in another Bakugan," Leonidas suggests. "Why not use the Haos Saurus Bakugan Card?"

"Are you sure?" I question Leonidas. "What if it doesn't work, then Haos Saurus will be trapped in the card for no reason."

"Read the Card description," Leonidas suggests again.

So I read the card to both me and Leonidas: "You can use this card when Haos Saurus is on and adjacent Gate Card from an opponent's Bakugan. Haos Saurus and that Bakugan Battle it out, but if you're Bakugan has a lower Power Level than your opponent by 10-100 Gs: You can open your Gate Card. If the Gate Card isn't enough and the Power Level difference is 100 Gs: the Power Level of both Bakugan is then swapped."

"So?" Leonidas asks. "Is the Card worth the risk?"

"Worth a shot!" I agree.

"Bakugan Card! Go! Haos Saurus!" I cry as I toss the Bakugan Card.

"Bakugan Card?" Akira asks.

The Haos Saurus Bakugan Card circles around Haos Saurus in a yellow flame. Then it goes in Haos Saurus' mouth, giving Haos Saurus the yellow fire to shoot at Subterra Robotallion.

"Haos Saurus engages in battle with opposing Subterra Robotallion due to Haos Saurus Bakugan Card effect known as 'Saurus Jungle Breath'," My Bakupod says.

"Saurus Jungle Breath?" Me, Akira and Leonidas ask.

Haos Saurus' Saurus Jungle Breath is being deflected from Subterra Robotallion's Battle Plates back to Saurus. Then Saurus roars out loud. The Gate Card Saurus is on then opens up, revealing a Haos-Type Gate Card and powers up Saurus' Saurus Jungle Breath.

"Gate Card Opened due to Saurus War Cry." My Bakupod says.

"Saurus War Cry?" all of us asks again.

"Haos Saurus Power Level increased to 390 Gs," My Bakupod continued. "Saurus Jungle Breath strengthened. No other data available."

We noticed that when the Gate Card was opened, the Saurus Jungle Breath started to penetrate Subterra Robotallion's Battle Plates. The yellow flames started to cover Subterra Robotallion making it turn to ball form, confirming it lost the battle, and flying in the air.

"What was that?" Akira asks as Subterra Robotallion flies in the air in ball form.

"Great job, Saurus," I compliment Haos Saurus. Then I notice something happening: he is getting dizzy. "Saurus," I cry to him. "What's going on?" I ask as he walks around dizzy and falls to the ground when he was all done walking around; then turns into ball form and turns into ball form and flies in the air.

"Both Bakugan defeated due to the Haos Saurus Bakugan Card." My Bakupod says.

Then the Haos Saurus Bakugan Card appears in my hand. The Haos Saurus picture was replaced with a glowing blank picture from the open circle of the card. Both Haos Saurus and Subterra Robotallion fall in the portal of the card and will never be seen again.

"Both Haos Saurus," My Bakupod continues. "And Subterra Robotallion trapped in Haos Saurus Bakugan Card to a different dimension: known as the sealed dimension. _You are the second person who has had this happened to. Here is a hint on how to get them back before they are fused forever: carry this card for 4 days strait. On the fourth day, during a Bakugan Brawl, when the game ends: they will come out of the card as your Bakugan_ … You don't get HPS for Subterra Robotallion's Card, but you gain 520 H.S.P. for Saurus winning on his opened Gate Card, but still lost the battle. So Akira gains 490 H.S.P. due to Haos Saurus also losing the battle."

Me and Leonidas were shocked at the hint that the Bakupod gave us.

"Did the Bakupod give Dan a hint after both Ventus Falconeer and Pyrus Serpenoid were banished to this 'Sealed dimension'?" Leonidas asks me.

I go to another flash back:

 _(This is from when Dan didn't get Drago yet, who was still fighting Darkus Fear Ripper in the shattering Pyrus world and one of the first battles when creating the Bakugan Game). I go to the computer and get an email from Dan of the Battle Brawlers. It was a video of the Battle Dan and Shun had (In Bakupod Point-of-View):_

 _It was the second battle: only one Gate Card is left, Dan lost a battle, which was the Bakugan known as Pyrus Saurus has lost that battle. Dan's Pyrus Serpenoid, with 320 Gs, rolls on to the Gate card, so does Shun's Ventus Falconeer, with 340 Gs. The Gate Card opens as a card that boosts Ventus Bakugan by 200 Gs. Dan tries to boost his Pyrus Serpenoid's Power Level by using Fire Tornado, which transfers 100 Gs from the opposing Bakugan to Pyrus Serpenoid. Ventus Falconeer still winning by 20 Gs. So Dan tosses the Bakugan Card, Pyrus Serpenoid, which increased Pyrus Serpenoid's Power Level by 200 Gs, making Pyrus Serpenoid at 620 Gs. Both Bakugan were then sent out of battle, to the Pyrus Serpenoid Bakugan Card, it closes, and Dan gains 860 Halo Sector Points (H.S.P.) as the total for Dan. After that, a Bakugan Logo appears and a Bakupod voice filter says the following with an accent that sounds like Dan's:_

 _Pyrus Serpenoid gained 200 Gs from the ability known as Serpenoid Jungle Breath along with the extra ability known as Serpenoid Strangle. Both Bakugan were sent to the Pyrus Serpenoid Bakugan Card to a different dimension known as the sealed dimension._

 _A weird voice that has an accent like Shun's says this:_

 _You are the first person who has had this been done to. The second person who does this will tell you how to get them back normally, but it might be too late, hehehehe._

 _Dan and Shun appear as their Web chat Profiles on the Bakugan Website made by Web Master Joe. They both start a conversation:_

 _"_ _So thanks to you Dan, I lost my Ventus Falconeer to this 'Sealed Dimension'!" Shun yells at Dan. "And you got more H.S.P. than normal for one round, counting both Bakugan and the Gate card!"_

 _"_ _OK," Dan agrees to Shun. "Why not make it so that these Bakugan Cards are a Forbidden Card, and people will know that it is wrong to use them."_

 _"_ _That is a good idea, Dan." Shun agrees back. "But what if people still try to use them?"_

 _"_ _Well I have no idea on how to make people not use them." Dan says dumb-headed._

 _"_ _Well," Shun says. "It might be risky, but if someone ever tries to use it again both players will get the winning H.S.P., instead of the one who uses the Bakugan Card."_

 _"_ _For example," Dan suggests. "You should have gained 320 H.S.P. and I should have gained 540 H.S.P."_

 _"_ _We will make that the new rule for that type of Card." Shun agrees. Types the new rule in the Bakugan Rule Book, saves it and sends it out to all Bakugan Brawlers._

 _"_ _There," Shun says. "It's set in stone."_

 _"_ _But," Dan says. "What about your Falconeer?"_

 _"_ _We will have to find another way to get it back." Shun answers._

 _"_ _Alright," Dan comments. "See ya tomorrow, Shun."_

 _"_ _See ya tomorrow too, Dan." Shun answers back._

"Ray! Ray!" Leonidas yells. "What's the answer?"

He helped me get out of my flash back. So I said, "The only hint was that we were the only ones who could help them."

"Hello?" Akira asks. "Are we going to continue our battle?"

So I look at my Bakupod: "Opponent has set a Gate Card to the left of the only Gate Card left," My Bakupod says. "Subterra Serpenoid, Power Level at 320 Gs, was played on the card that Player Akira just played down."

"It's your move!" Akira mocks.

"Leonidas," I say. "You're up."

"Finally!" Leonidas says as he closes up and falls in my hand.

"Bakugan Brawl" I say as I toss a Gold, White and Purple Bakugan on the Gate Card that Subterra Serpenoid is on. "Bakugan Stand!" I command the odd Haos Bakugan; in the southern hemisphere has two feat popping out from right and left and a tail in the back; Northern hemisphere has two arms popping out side to side with wing connected to them popping upward and a dragon head popping out in and to the front and up with a horn swinging upward.

"Here we go, Leonidas," I yell to Leonidas in excitement. A lightning hemisphere appears on the Gate Card Subterra Serpenoid is on; then it explodes revealing a white humanoid dragon with a purple chest and marks all over him, green eye color with white eyeballs and gold claws and wing bones, leaning back in furry and roars when leaning back upward.

"Finally," Leonidas says. "I can release my power!"

"Whoa," Akira says. "That is one awesome Bakugan; the Gate Card won't be enough, Gate Card Open!"

The whole battle field turns into the typical Subterra dessert with pyramids behind both me and Akira.

"Opposing Subterra Serpenoid Power Level increased by 10 Gs," My Bakupod says. "Total Power Level at 330 Gs. No other data available."

"Serpenoid needs help!" Akira says. "Ability Card Activate! Relationship between Subterra and Haos!"

"Opponent Subterra Serpenoid Power Level increased by 100 Gs," My Bakupod says. "90 Gs higher than Haos Leonidas' Power Level. Waiting for Ray's next move."

"You're up against the ropes, Leonidas," I warn Leonidas. "Ability Card Activate! Lightning Tornado!" I say as I toss a generic Haos Ability Card towards Leonidas. The Ability Card wraps around Leonidas, creating an electric tornado sucking in a lot of Gs from Subterra Serpenoid.

"100 Gs transferred from Subterra Serpenoid to Haos Leonidas," My Bakupod says. "Haos Leonidas in the lead by 210 Gs. No other data available."

"Serpenoid!" Akira yells in shock.

"It's time to take you out, Lightning Tornado Blast!" Leonidas roars out loud. Channeling the Lightning Tornado in his mouth and shooting it like a swirling lightning beam at Subterra Serpenoid totally eradicating it. Then turning it into an orange ball indicating it lost the battle.

"Ray gains 520 HPS after defeating Subterra Serpenoid using Haos Leonidas," My Bakupod says. "Total Power Level is 1040 HPS. No other data available."

"What was that?" Akira asks sarcastically.

"Yes, I won!" I exclaim excitedly.

"It's my move," Akira says. "Gate Card Set!" he says as he sets a Gate Card next to Juggernoid's where Serpenoid's Gate Card was.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Akira exclaims as he tosses his last Bakugan on the card he just set. "Bakugan Stand!" he commands his Bakugan. The front opens downward like a chain with two eyes and pincer-like teeth. The top and back open backward with a centipede-like back and bi-tail.

"Battle, Subterra Centipoid!" He commands the Bakugan. A giant Centipede of brown and orange skin rises from the gate card with silver pincer-like teeth.

"That's one giant bug," I say in response of it standing.

"Bakugan recognized," my Bakupod says. "Subterra Centipoid at 340 Gs. waiting for either player to make a move."

"You want a move," Akira yells at his Bakupod. "I'll give you a move! Ability Activate! Attractor!"

"Haos Juggernoid, the only other Bakugan on the field," my Bakupod says. "Is forced to move to Subterra Centipoid's Gate Card and reduced to 90 Gs."

"I'm in trouble," I say in shock of the Attractor Ability Card. "Ability Card Activate! Leap Ahead!"

"Haos Juggernoid Power level Increased to 140 Gs," my Bakupod says. "Waiting for opponent's next move."

"You won't be waiting for long," Akira says to his Bakupod again. "Gate Card! Open!"

The whole battle field turns into the typical Subterra dessert with pyramids behind both me and Akira.

"Subterra Centipoid Power Level increased to 440 Gs," My Bakupod says. "Waiting for Ray to make a move."

"Juggernoid!" I cry out to Juggernoid. "I have to use this card. Ability…"

"Ray, don't!" Leonidas yells at me. "If you use that card, I won't be able to use another Ability Card next turn."

"Good point," I admit.

"Chomp to him to pieces, Centipoid," Akira commands while Subterra Centipoid strangles Juggernoid till he glows Gold and turns into ball form confirming that it lost.

"I got your number!", he mocks as he catches his Centipoid with his left hand and puts his thumb on his nose in victory.

"I will try harder next time," I say in defeat.

"Now's the time to use me," Leonidas tells me.

"You're right," I admit. "And I already used the Leap Ahead Ability Card on Juggernoid, so I can't use it on you."

"I have a strategy, though," I continue to Leonidas.

"Gate Card Set!" I cry out as I set a gate card behind the card Juggernoid was on. "Bakugan Brawl!" I cry out as I toss out my last Bakugan, Haos Leonidas on the card that I set after the first card Haos Saurus was on. "Bakugan Stand!" I cry out. Southern hemisphere has two feat popping out from right and left and a tail in the back; Northern hemisphere has two arms popping out side to side with wing connected to them popping upward and a dragon head popping out in and to the front and up with a horn swinging upward.

"Here we go, Leonidas," I yell to Leonidas in excitement. A lightning hemisphere appears; then it explodes revealing a white humanoid dragon with a purple chest and marks all over him, green eye color with white eyeballs and gold claws and wing bones, leaning back in furry and roars when leaning back upward.

"Bakugan Recognized," my Bakupod says. "Haos Leonidas at 340 Gs. waiting for opponent's next move."

"Time for the second round!" Leonidas Roars.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Akira cries as he tosses Subterra Centipoid on the same card that Leonidas is on. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Opponent's Bakugan recognized," my Bakupod says. "Subterra Centipoid at 340 Gs. Waiting for Ray's next move.

"Gate Card Open! Command Card: Grand Spirit! Activate!" I command my Gate Card.

"Haos Leonidas Power Level increased to 440 Gs," my Bakupod says.

"Not so fast," Akira says. "Ability Card Activate: Copycat!"

"Subterra Centipoid copies Leonidas' Lightning Tornado used in the battle vs. Subterra Serpenoid," my Bakupod says. "100 Gs transferred from Haos Leonidas to Subterra Centipoid. Total Power Levels are 440 Gs vs. 340 Gs with Subterra Centipoid with the higher Power Level. Waiting for Ray's next move."

A Lightning Tornado wraps around Subterra Centipoid, absorbing energy from Leonidas to Centipoid. "I don't mean to sound weak, but I think I'm in trouble!" Leonidas admits.

You're right, Leonidas," I exclaim to Leonidas. "Ability Card Activate: Alfa Blaster!"

"Haos Leonidas' Power Level increased to 540 Gs," my Bakupod says. "Leonidas winning by 100 Gs."

"I didn't expect your Bakugan to be so powerful," Akira says in shock. "I cannot use another Ability Card!"

"You're mine, Centipoid, Alfa Blaster!", Leonidas roars at Centipoid as he brutally shoots a beam of blue lightning on Centipoid until it turns into ball form, confirming that it lost.

"Yes, I won!", I say in victory as I catch Leonidas.

"What was that?", Akira says in disappointment.

"Game set," my Bakupod says. "Winner Ray gains 540 H.S.P. as a result of the battle and the previous battle. Total Power Level is 1580 H.S.P. Total of 2160 R.P. (Ranking Points) and B.P. (Bakugan Points) due to the battlefield reward for being in the Ranking System."

"That's my skills talking!" I say as I win the game.

The Bakugan Field closes, and the Park appears as the background again. Akira runs away saying that he will get Shuji to defeat me, using the Bakugan Card, instead.

"I need a replacement for Saurus," I say in sadness due to Saurus being sent to the Sealed Dimension. "Let's go to the Bakugan Card Store first, so we can get new Bakugan."

"I hate to admit it," Leonidas says. "We need reinforcements, incase Juggernoid gets sent to the Sealed Dimension incase Akira uses the Bakugan Cards on us."

So we both go to the Bakugan Store to pick up two new Bakugan Cards, but we won't use them in battle because we don't want to lose our Bakugan.

"Hi, how can I help you," Alice, the one who sent me to battle for Bakugan Points.

"Hi, Alice," I say back. "While I was going to the Park, I met my new partner Bakugan, Leonidas, say hi Leonidas."

"So," Leonidas says to Alice. "You're the one who sells my kind to different Brawlers, how did you get all of the different Bakugan?"

"What a curious Bakugan," Alice comments back. "I will answer your question: most of the Bakugan, Gate, Ability and Field Cards fell in this building. Two weeks after the Cards rained down, person known as 'The Baku Thief', who has been stealing kid's Bakugan during every weekend since the cards rained down, went to the location and started stealing Bakugan Cards every Wednesday. The only way we knew is because the police caught him and made him give all of the Bakugan Cards Back to the Store and made my father in charge of the store 'till two days ago, when he disappeared. 'The Baku Thief' hasn't been seen since then and the Tournament where he banished Marduk's, a bully, Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, as a puppet of Masquerade to send all Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, who was a tag team partner of Marduk. But doesn't steal Bakugan Cards from here anymore; do that answer your question?"

"Why yes," Leonidas says. "Yes it does."

"So," Alice asks again. "How can I help you?"

"We would love to buy some new Bakugan Cards," I answered.

"We have a great selection, chose anyone you like," Alice comments.

So I and Leonidas look at the Bakugan Cards available. All there is for Haos Bakugan is Robotallion and Stinglash. There were some pretty awesome Gate Cards there too. So I grabbed the Haos Robotallion and Haos Stinglash Bakugan Cards and two command cards: **Mine Ghost** and **Quartet Battle**.

"I would like to buy these items," I say to Alice.

"Hm," Alice says as she looks at the items. "Haos Robotallion Bakugan Card: Contains Haos Robotallion at 300 Gs and Ability Card **Robotallion Enforcement** , Haos Stinglash Bakugan Card: Contains Haos Stinglash at 310 Gs, **Mine Ghost** Gate Card: Destroys the two Bakugan who land on the card, **Quartet Battle** Gate Card: Forces both players to toss one more Bakugan into the current battle. Very interesting choices. That will be 2000 B.P."

"Alright, 2000 B.P. coming right up," I say to Alice and give her the 2000 B.P. while she puts the Cards in a security Box.

"Thank you for coming," Alice says. "See you later."

"See you later too, Alice." I say back.

Me and Leonidas then go home to get a good look at our new Bakugan and Cards.

"Haos Robotallion Bakugan Card," I read out loud to Leonidas. "Contains one Haos Robotallion, which is at 300 Gs, and the Ability Card **Robotallion Enforcement** : Add 50 Gs to Robotallion for the rest of the game. Compared to the Haos Stinglash Bakugan Card, it has an extra item with the Bakugan that comes with it, similar to the Haos Saurus Bakugan Card. The Haos Stinglash Bakugan Card only comes with Haos Stinglash, which is at 310 Gs…"

"Never mind what is in the Bakugan Cards," Leonidas interrupts. "What I want to know is that how do we get the Bakugan and Special Ability Cards out of the Bakugan Cards."

"All we have to do is to go into battle," I answer Leonidas. "And the closed Bakugan Cards will open and all of the Cards in it will come out."

"Alright," Leonidas says in relief. "Let's go to the park and open the Bakugan Cards."

"Or," I reconsider to Leonidas. "We can open them during the Neo Challengers Tournament."

"Are you able to do that?", Leonidas asks.

"Yes," I answer to him. "Of course."

So both of us set out to the Neo Challengers Tournament.

* * *

 **What really happened in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Wii game was that I bought the two Bakugan as said above and bought some new gate cards.  
**


End file.
